A Trip in December Cullen Style!
by InkXSucker
Summary: Post-Eclipse. Bella and Edward decide to celebrate Christmas together, relaxing right? Not exactly. Add in the Cullens, Charlie, Renee and Phil and you'll get a recipe disaster of fun! EXB Slightly lemon :
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Decorations

A Trip In the December… Cullen Style!

**Hey guys! Sorry from my lack of updates but I mean, I'm a teenager. Give me a break! :] Anyways, I hope you guys will like this story much to my determination to finish this before I get back to school by January. **_**Life's Story and Past Mistakes, Future Changes **_**will be updated around next week promise! :D And I'll be updating a lot more during winter break. Ok back to the story!**

Disclaimer: I hate these things but yes I don't own Twilight. This is all under the awesome lady Stephenie Meyer. (I will never put this up only on the first chapter so yeah)

Chapter 1: Decoration Surprises

BPOV

Ah, Christmas! My absolute favorite time of the year. I was home with Charlie this evening, setting up the Christmas things at our house. He was outside putting on the Christmas lights as I was inside, sitting around boxes of ornaments next to the Christmas tree. The tree we got was pretty awesome; Charlie and some friends from the station cut down the tree, (man was that tree beautiful) and had a bet to see who could get it. Of course, Charlie managed to win which surprised not only me but the station as well. Lets just say Charlie wasn't very good at poker, but he got lucky this time.

Edward would be back soon from his hunting trip and help out if needed. My heart lifted as I thought of his glorious face in my heart with the crooked grin I always loved. His gorgeous topaz eyes, his perfectly sculptured straight nose, thin and smooth cheek lines and the curve of his wonderful cool li-, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a car honk and pull into the driveway. Walking toward the window, I pulled back the curtains and saw a shiny, silver Volvo.

With a smile, I walked to the door and pulled it open to see a gorgeous man blocking the doorframe. "Edward!" I practically sang pulling him into a hug and relinquishing the cold of his granite smooth skin body. "Hi Love" He chuckled hugging me back fiercely and stepping back taking a look around the living room. He let out a low whistle and turned to me, "decorating already? Can I help?" I couldn't help the lift in my smile rise anymore than it was and giggled out a "sure". Taking a box of mix and matched ornaments we began to decorate the tree. It was a comfortable quiet for a few minute before he broke the silence. "How was your day?" he asked behind the tree.

I froze and then placed a blue snowflake ornament on the tree, "Oh fine. But I missed you" I said softly as I continued placing ornaments on the tree. He was in front of me in a second and kissed me with so much passion I almost forgot my name. Almost. "I missed you too love. It was a long trip without you" before stepping back and brushing my cheek softly. I picked up the lights and slowly moved around the tree making sure it was perfect from top to bottom, and then plugged it into the plug in. The white lights made the whole tree look amazing and made the ornaments have a special glow and shine effect. It was perfect. "Beautiful isn't it!" I shouted jumping up and down clapping. Decorating the house for Christmas was awesome but the tree this year was amazing. I think if someone where to see me; they'd think Alice had a great effect on me then ever. But who cares? Christmas was supposed to have this effect on everyone. "Yes it is. But the beautiful thing around here is the creature in front of me" he called out huskily, scaring the crap out of me from behind. I turned slowly only to find that he was looking at me instead of the tree we had just decorated.

I closed the distance between us. Placing my hand of the back of his neck and tippy toeing, I raised my mouth up to his and kissed his lips softly. Making sure our lips were locked, I moved both hands up into his hair and knotted them in, keeping them perfectly in place tugging his body down to mines. Moving our lips, I took in his bottom lip and began to suck on it, earning a low moan from him. I was completely enhanced by his lips I didn't notice he was backing me up into a wall until I felt it behind me. "Bella you will be the death of me" he groaned out before pulling away and moving to my neck lavishing it with kisses. I was breathing so uneven and hard, it was embarrassing but I couldn't even think with him kissing me so sensually. Frustrated I pulled his lips to mine and kissed fiercely, moving my hands down to his chest and under his shirt playing with the skin. It was so smooth and hard yet soft in a gentle way.

I hitched a leg onto his hip and pushed mines into his earning a moan from both of us. The feeling of his length against my inner thighs made me crack a weak smile. It was me who made him like this and it only made me want him to do that more and more. I pulled away and spoke slowly "Edward, ah you know I want this but-" a moan escaped me as he ground harder into me and slipped his hands under my skirt I was wearing. His hands slipped in between my thighs and moved higher to the edge of my panties I was wearing, brushing slightly to the dampness on it. "Now what was that Bella?" he asked teasingly, slipping a finger above the underwear and rubbing my clit full of nerves.

"I- um. What?" I spilled out incoherently. Suddenly he pulled his hand away and sat at the couch before I could blink. I breathed through my mouth, trying to catch my breath as Charlie came in shivering with snow on his shoulders and hair. "WHEW! So blistering cold outside isn't Edward?" he asked putting up his jacket and shaking the snow off his head. Edward simply nodded and coughed out a laugh, causing me to snap my head up at him and glare at his face. "Bells you ok? You look red and wide awake" he said sitting down and taking the tv control in his hand, turning on the game.

"Oh yeah just fine" I stated shakily, "I'll get dinner ready. I'm just going to go to the store and pick up a few things" I walked over to Edward and whispered evilly into his ear, "Don't think your going to get away with this". Walking to the door I picked up a coat, pulled on my leg warmers and stuffed them into my boots. Edward pulled on his leather jacket and opened the door as I walked out into the snow in front of my house.

The snow was falling gracefully from the sky as we walked to the car, snow falling into Edward's messy hair. He opened the door to the Volvo and slid in while I stood outside, arms crossed glaring at it. Rolling down the window and leaning across it to me he said "Come on Bella you know I didn't mean to tease you". Unleashing his powerful eyes to me, I gave in and opened the door, sat in and closed it glaring at the window. "No fair you always do that to me" I said. He reached out and put a hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. I looked up to see him smile with love in his eyes. I sighed reaching out and grabbing his hand kissing it before holding it between my hands warming it up. "Mmm so warm" he murmured leaning across me.

Using his other hand that wasn't in mines, he grabbed my seatbelt and brushed across my breast before pushing it into the lock. I whimpered when it left me and I put his hand from mines to my mouth and took in his cold finger, earning a growl from him. I smiled when his eyes closed before pulling it out and placing it upon his lips. He licked his finger from my mouth, stealing a kiss from me before pulling away from the house and onto the street humming the pledge of allegiance as I looked at him smirking at the work I've just done.

Haha! Well if you guys haven't figured it out yet, a friend of mine said that some guys sing the pledge of allegiance when they get boners. :] Men! Another chapter will be up hopefully shortly. Review! Oh and tell me what you think good or bad? Criticism is allowed.

-InkXSucker


	2. Chapter 2: The Shopping Market

**Ok Sorry guys for late updates, I've been having a blast playing Rock Band with my sisters and besides its winter break give me a break. It's been a long boring week besides Christmas and I've been enjoying it as much as I can. Also I like to apologize for _Life's Story_ update. It'll be posted up soon promise. Back to the story…**

Chapter 2: Shopping Market

EPOV

As we drove along the streets, I turned on my windshield wipers wiping away the raindrops that were starting to fall around us. Grabbing Bella's right hand into my left, I intertwined them, letting them warm up from her skin. She let out a slow sigh and turned towards me, "What's the matter, love" I asked rubbing soothing circles onto her hand.

She smiled and pulled our interlocked hands to her face nuzzling it before saying softly "Nothing, but all this rain makes the snow melt. It's like its melting away the beautiful scene from Forks". I chuckled and raised our hands, brushing my lips back and fourth softly against her knuckles, making her shiver slightly from my cold skin. "You are wrong very wrong my dear. I find something that is even more beautiful than snow covering Forks. You. You my dear makes the world shine, every time your happy and smile and laugh, its like nothing else can compare to the beauty you have in my eyes".

And I was completely honest. She had a rare, spectacular beauty that no one could compare to, not even Rosalie's .She didn't see the way others did from their eyes. Bella had the perfect body and face. I loved everything about her. Her smile. Her laughs. Her gorgeous body; slender and perfect. Neither fat nor skinny like anorexic girls. Her body molded into mines wonderfully, like we were made for each other which we probably were. Her smooth, warm plump lips were sweet against mines as we lost ourselves in each others arms. Her personality and the way she cared for others than herself was outstanding to me. She was the least selfish girl in the world even if she said she was selfish. She was loving and caring to anyone or thing. She had a small heart that held so much love for people around her. It was something I absolutely loved about her. She was my everything.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she stared down. I chuckled and turned back to the street to find out we had made it in a few minutes to the market. I pulled into a empty parking space and turned off the engine. I stepped out of the car quickly, coming to Bella's door at a fast jog of a human. I opened her door and pulled her up from the car as she pressed her face into my chest. "Bella, are you still embarrassed?" I asked, lifting up her chin. A small giggle escaped her lips and I pressed mine to hers softly before pulling back, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about love. I love you and that's all that matters" I said as I felt my shirt soak with water from the rain.

"I know. It's just that I always wonder if this is a dream. My mind likes to tell me that this is still a dream and that you'll disappear one day when I look away. I just can't believe that you really belong to me" she said pulling away and shaking her head like she was just in a daze. I smiled at her and grabbed her hands in mine, "I will always belong to you. Your bond is unbreakable, never forget that. And I won't disappear because let's face it, I'm not a fairy or a witch. I'm a vampire" I said, tugging her towards the market.

Bella shook off the excess water from her coat as we stepped onto the automatic door pads to open the market. I grabbed a basket as we moved down the aisles. We stopped first at the fresh produce area and groaned as the cold-vented airs hit me with Bella's scent. It was mouthwatering. Her scent mixed with the water from the rain. Making her scent 10 times stronger, it was so much sweeter with fresh water blended in. I couldn't help the way my head turned up and sniffed the air around me. It's aroma was all Bella. **What a weirdo. Wonder what Cullen thinks he's doing. Thinking he's better than me! I'm a better man for Bella than he is! I could give her things they probably didn't do yet. Yeah! Aw, if only she was with me we could do some good stuff…** A man's thought ran out. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see whose thoughts they were.

My eyes caught Mike's and I snarled out as his eyes roamed over Bella. He was at the top of the aisle next to the produce area, on the floor squinting his eyes. What in the worl-? **JACKPOT!** Mike thought as he caught a sight of Bella's white panties as she tippy toed to get some Basil on the stand. **GOD! Look at that! She is so sexy. If only she was with me we could make some sweet love. I would pull her onto my bed, moving that short skirt off her and then ripping off that little white panties before plunging in her, making her scream my na-** His thoughts were caught off as I pinned him up against a condiment shelf across the produce section making ketchup, mustard, pickle jars and dressing fall down.

"Listen to me here Mike" I sneered out his name, "I don't want you to ever think about or look at Bella that way. She's _**mine**_, understand that?" I stand pushing away and letting my fist clutch to his collared shirt. He nodded, eyes scared. I smirked at that and dropped him down onto the ground before walking to Bella and wrapping an arm protectively around. She relaxed into my arms before dropping some things into the basket. "You didn't hear anything did you?" I asked pressing her closer to my side. She shook her head and grabbed my hand leading down to the dairy section picking up some milk and eggs. We continued through the store grabbing some things here and there before stopping at the baked pies from the store.

"Hmm, I wonder which one I should get" she questioned to herself looking through the pies. My eyes scanned the different kinds of pies. There were chocolate, key lime, pecan, pumpkin, apple and so much more. "Well which one do you like?" I asked picking up one that said 'Banana Cream Pie'. She giggled behind me and I turned around to see her smiling up at me. "I'm not sure. Their all really good. But let's go with the Banana Cream Pie in your hand. I've never tried it but my mother said it was one of her favorites". I nodded and placed it into the basket before going in line.

Grabbing into her purse, she pulled out her wallet before I said, "No I'll pay Bella". She frowned at me, swatting my hand away with my black platinum card. She was about to place her credit card into the cashier's hand but I swiped it out quickly replacing it with mine. He swiped it in quickly handing it back to me. "Have a nice day sir" he mumbled out as he continued his work. I picked up the bags, chuckling as I saw Bella cross her arms and push pass me to the car. I swiftly placed all the bags into the trunk and opened the door for Bella so fast, she blinked back and stepped inside. I thought after all this time she'd get used to having me dazzle her with my speed.

"Edward" she spoke slowly, serious as I came in "I could have paid. I have money from; oh what do they call it? WORK!" I looked at her, my eyes changing curiously. "Oh really?" I decided to joke around with her, but she didn't break her masked face. I sighed picking up her credit card, "This" I pointed out taking out my scissors from the compartment "is going" I stated firmly cutting it into a million small pieces in a second. I opened my window and threw them out, "EDWARD! That was my credit card!" she screamed reaching for my hand outside the window.

"Not anymore" I confirmed turning on the engine and pulling out into the main street to Charlie's house. Reaching into my wallet I pulled out another black platinum card, handing it to her. She grabbed it from my hand before slipping her hand into mine. "Is this mine?" She mumbled out running her finger over the prints to her name. "It is. I hand Alice make another custom one like mine. It's a long last credit card. It holds at least a million dollars inside. Money will be replaced back inside if you use it so you'll never run out of money" I said softly, "You can buy anything you want. It's a little present from the family to you, just a little wedding present I suppose. Everyone in the house has one, so its not a big issue" I shrugged out.

"But Edward. It's so much. And what do you suppose I do with the money I have from working at Newton's?" she questioned looking over at me. I pulled into the driveway, stepping out and going over to her side to help her out. "Simple, you can do whatever you want with it. You can save it up for college later on or buy yourself something nice and pretty. It's just a small thing love. Now don't make a fuss" I snickered at her as I opened the trunk and took out the bags, rushing us both inside the house. We stepped out of our shoes before making our way to the kitchen.

Bella flipped on the switch before going over to the refrigerator and pulling out the meat. I sat the bags onto the counter and took everything out while she washed the vegetables. "Can you cut these while I prepare the meat?" She asked sweetly, smiling at me from the sink where she placed the vegetables in a bowl. "Sure darling. Anything for you" I answered back standing next her as she placed a cutting board and knife on the counter. She grabbed frying pan and placed it onto the stove, lighting up the fire. "So" she said casually melting some butter in a pan before placing the steak on, "What are the plans at your house?" I placed the diced vegetables into the same bowl and passed it to her.

"I was actually going to talk to you about that. I was hoping you, Charlie, Renee and Phil wouldn't mind joining us for a trip up in the mountains. There's a large house cabin where we could spend some time together during Christmas. My family and I have been going there since we came to Forks. It's a lovely place, I know you'll like it" I smiled at her. It was a beautiful place where snow and nature mixed in well. The House Cabin was very huge the first time we saw it. We didn't exactly plan to buy the house when we saw it on sale. That was until Esme fell in love with it, and knowing Carlisle he gave Esme anything she wanted as long as she was happy. So since then we used that house as a get away during winter. It was great place, mostly because there was a little hot spring farther back that belonged to the property and a large lake that would freeze up during winter so that we could ice skate.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! I would like to go but it depends if Charlie wouldn't mind going. And I would have to ask Renee if she had any plans this Christmas with Phil. Hopefully Alice can come and convince Charlie to go" She sighed, flipping the steak over. The scent made me wrinkle me noise in disgust, "How can you eat that thing?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose to keep the smell out. She giggled and said, "Cause its delicious and juicy. It's like how you drink animals blood. How can you stand that?" I raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled at her "Touché".

"Don't worry. I bet you Alice can get Charlie to go. He like play dough in her hands and he has a hard time saying no to her" I laughed out leaning against the counter as I watched her continue to cook. She was beautiful in that white blouse and red skirt. It was simple and yet elegant at the same time. Not too crazy looking like what Alice or Rosalie wore. My eyes roamed over her back taking in the soft curve of her body. I felt a shock of jealously run through me at how lucky her clothes were, to be able to stick to her beautiful body and touch her smooth skin. I walked behind her, letting my finger slide up her smooth legs.

"Edward, what are yo-?" Her legs trembled under my cold touch as I slid them further up placing them up in the middle of her legs, letting her warmth surround my hand. She legs spread voluntarily as I bent forward and rest my head on her shoulder, placing soft kisses up and down her neck. I moved my hands up to her hips, bunching up her skirt to my wrists as my right hand moved in front of her panites. She was still soaked from before but know she was pouring. She moaned softly when I slipped in hand inside and rubbed her wet clit. "Do you like that Bella?" I whispered seductively into her ear. Her hips buckled into my hand and I slipped a finger in slowly, "Ah yes" she said softly.

I pulled back out and pushed it in again. She sighed and grabbed my hand before controlling my hand, pushing it in and out faster. "Oh no- no wa-it" she gasped out pulling away. "We can finish that later, Charlie is still here if you remember and I have to finish dinner". I had forgotten about that. I couldn't seem to think right when I was with Bella and if Charlie had caught us I'm not sure what we would have to deal with. He would sure put a restraining order on me for trying to get to 3rd base. "Alright but were finishing this tonight. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you" I said into her ear as my hands ran up and down her body. She swatted my hand away, "I can see but I won't be able to finish dinner if you do that. And if dinner isn't finished then we can't finish what you started" she said rubbing her legs together. I could smell her arousal and she seemed to have a hard time with her throbbing core.

I helped her set the table and excused myself from there dinner to go home and take a shower. I could tell that tonight would be very interesting. Very.

* * *

**Ok so I decided that I'm going to change the ratings to M because I can tell that a lemon is coming. Also sorry I planned to finish this story by this weekend but I couldn't so sorry. It's a 15 – 20 chapter maximum story. Updates I'll try to get some in every week, it might be an update for one story but I'll try to do all updates on my stories. Hope you liked this chapter :D Because I sure did.**

**Please Review :] . And thanks for my reviewers who sent me some awesome reviews for my story. -InkXSucker**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night Of Surrounding Snow

Chapter 3: A Night of Surrounding Snow

BPOV

I quickly finished dinner and sped up the stairs to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and leapt into the warming water, letting the warm water unknot my tight muscles. I used an extremely big amount of my strawberry shampoo on my head and rinsed off after applying conditioner in. I slipped out of the bathroom after putting on a towel and went into my room shutting it softly. I turned on the lights and walked over to my closet.

Opening my closet, I scanned the drawers until I found my undergarment drawer. I went through the drawer finding anything sexy that Alice had given me during our long trips to Port Angeles. I finally found a black, lacy pair of lingerie that made me look sexy and seductive. I put it on before grabbing the lotion bottle and applying an amount that would make my skin feel like baby skin. I found one of Edwards button down shirts on slipped it on letting it fall to my mid thigh before deciding to check my mail.

I turned my ancient computer on and strummed on my keyboard impatiently until it popped open. Clicking on the Internet I typed in my email account and checked my mail. Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze and cold lips were pressed onto my neck. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I shivered while enjoying the cold kisses as he moved up my neck. "Hello love" he said in his velvety voice.

"Mmm" I hummed out as I turned my head to interlock our mouths together. His arms shot out to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck knotting it into his hair. His hands followed the curve of my body, pulling my shirt up along with him. My body burned as he pulled the shirt over my head without breaking the kiss. I got off the chair and pulled myself to him, reaching up on my tippy toes to reach him better. One arm slid down my leg, stopping at my calf and pulling it to his waist. I got the idea and brought my other leg up to his waist, locking my ankles together so I didn't fall.

Suddenly I felt soft; warm sheets around me and found myself on the bed. I looked up at Edward and slid my hands to his chest without breaking eye contact. Reaching up to the hem of his shirt, I tugged it upward and threw it somewhere on the floor. I almost groaned at the sight of his naked chest. I placed my hands on his chest and let my hands roam around his cool, smooth marble body as he leaned down to capture my lips again.

His hands went around my body driving me crazy with lust as I pulled my lips away from his and panted heavily. "Edward" I moaned out loudly as his lips brushed around my chest. His hands went up to grasp my breasts before going around the back and unhooking my bra. The bra sprang forward and he pulled it away from my body. He greedy eyes traveled over my body before he dipped his head down to lick the base of my boob.

He licked around my nipple before taking it full in his cold mouth. I gasp and pushed his head deeper into my chest as I panted out his name. He groaned when he swirled his tongue around before biting softly, causing my hips to buck into his. He let it go with a "pop" and gave the same treatment to the other boob. I was gasping loudly and like crazy when his talented, delicate fingers traveled up my legs and up to my hot core. His finger slipped around the edge of my panties and rubbed my bundle of nerves ever so softly before sticking a full finger in.

"Ed – " I cried out before a cold hand was placed over my mouth. All of a sudden, Edward disappeared before snarling out, "Cover yourself!". I pulled the blanket up my body and tried to relax my racing heart as my body tried to relax into the bed.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice was behind my door, the knob turned and then he stepped in flicking the light switch on. I rubbed my eyes and sat up a bit on the bed, making sure the covers was still over my shoulders so he couldn't see I was almost naked, "Yeah Char-, dad?" I asked breathing a bit slower now.

"I thought I heard something," he said before walking to the closet and opening it. He let out a sigh of relief, as he didn't see Edward. "I swear I" he murmured as he walked towards the door.

"Swear what dad? Edward's not in here, if that's what you were thinking," I said, hoping it sounded convincing. It was a lie sure but when I couldn't help it. I was sexually frustrated and I needed him now. And soon. Charlie just shook his head, murmuring a 'sorry' before walking out the door. Right when the door closed, Edward was back on top of me.

"Where were you hiding?" I asked giggling as he tried to kick his pants off. I put my hands on his hips and pushed it down to his knees before sliding them off him with my legs. "Under you bed," he grumbled out as his lips captured mine in a breathtaking kiss. I moaned into his mouth before he pulled back again. I groaned out in frustration as he got off me.

"I don't think we should continue this Bella," he held up a finger before I could complain and continued "It's not that love. Charlie woke up from all your screams and I don't think he'd want a repeat of noises coming from your room". I pouted at him until he pulled me into his arms.

"You wouldn't mind taking his out there do you?" He asked cocking his head to the outside. Confusion appeared on my face as I thought of what he meant. Do it outside? Was he nuts? It was winter for crying out loud and it was snowing! "Outside? But its cold" I complained pointing to the snow falling outside. He chuckled into my ear, nibbling onto my earlobe before whispering; "I was referring it to your car". Oh. That made sense. I nodded and then he grabbed my sheets and wrapped it around me before opening the window and dashing to the car. The cold breeze of winter surrounded me, making me shiver.

Edward opened the car door before seating me in and climbed it shutting the door. Then his lips were on mines again, pushing and pulling before he opened my mouth and stuck his tongue in. I moaned as his cold tongue locked with mine and sat up a bit, leaving my upper body exposed. His hands were all around me; from my chest to my legs before his fingers went back to my hot core.

I gasped out his name and moved my fingers down to his hand. I placed my hand on his and positioned my fingers on the fingers moving inside me. I increased the pace and as he pulled the rest of my sheets away from me. His fingers still moved inside me as he took off his boxers, leaving me in only me underwear left. He pulled away just as I was about to hit my climax and positioned himself to my entrance. "Are you ready love?" he asked me softly. I nodded and wrapped my hands around his shoulders as I braced myself when he started to slowly move inside me.

I winced softly as he stretched his way into me, stopping right when he hit my barrier. The temperature of our bodies made me only hotter. It was a fusion of hot and cold. "Remember you can tell me when to stop. If I hurt you-" his voice broke as he was saying his sentence. It was strange he as it was so hard for him to say out loud. But I silenced him by placing my hand on his mouth, "You won't hurt me. I mean it'll hurt but that's to be expected right?" I asked.

"We've gone this far and I'm not backing down. I'm ready and I want you. All of you, as I want you inside me right now" I assured him strongly, keeping my eyes locked with his. It seemed to have worked because his body started to loosen and he pressed his forehead against mine, "You're right, I'm sorry love" I nodded and kissed him softly as he thrusted forward.

My eyes snapped shut and my legs attempted to clamp together but Edward was in between my legs, squishing him in the process. Of course it wouldn't hurt him but it as hell did to me. The pain was excruciating and tears started to leak out from my eyes. "Oh Bella" he sighed out as he planted kisses all over my face, showering me with his love, "I'm sorry".

He started to move out but I growled lowly at him, "Don't move. Its" I breathed in, "bearable". I waited a couple of minutes but the pain was eased away by the sensation building up in my abdominal. I lifted my hips and pulled him in as he let out a growl. I smiled and shook my hips at him, tempting him before he grabbed my hips and pulled out then went back in. I let out a gasp as he started us at a slow pace, keeping his thrusts in line with my thrusts.

Every thrust was met with precision and force. Noises were escaping out of our mouths as we met each thrust together. Our chest was pressed tightly together and the sound of skin slapping was heard from the friction. "Edward" I moaned out as his hand went to my grasp around my breast. His breathing was shallow and coming out in short gasps. I was in a frenzy as I felt my stomach tighten. Edward started to thrust faster, making short and then long thrusts making my body burn up.

Suddenly I was arching my back off the car and a snap cracked in the air. I gasped out as Edward spilled himself into me and collapsed on top of me. "I love you," he whispered against my neck, nuzzling slightly. "I love you too. And thank you" I said feeling a smile fill up my face. I sighed in content and looking around us as the snow was falling down the sky around us in the truck. I turned towards to look at the house but my bent up steering wheel caught my attention.

"Y-you you br-broke my poor truck!" I stuttered out pointing to my broken steering wheel. He chuckled against my neck and looked up back to me, "Poor truck! I could have hurt you! You got lucky it was the truck and not you!" The temperature outside had dropped down increasingly and I began to shiver from the cold. Edward stopped laughing and wrapped me into my sheets, stepping out of the truck.

"But my truck!" I shouted trying to get a closer look. "Your car will still be here tomorrow and we'll discuss this later once you have a long nap" he told me as he dashed to the house. Suddenly it got warm and Edward placed me on my bed, lying outside of my sheets. I opened it up and pat it but he shook his head. I pouted, "Please Edward? I don't want to sleep without you."

"It's cold though love. And I'm right here, so I am sleeping with you" he said smirking as I continued to pout. "You know what I mean" I said pathetically. I pulled the sheets off me and grabbed my blanket from the foot of the bed. I undid it and pressed myself close to him before placing the blanket on top of us. I snuggled closer as I felt his arms snake around me and press me closer to his cool naked body. I kissed his chest, draping an arm around him as sleepiness covered around me.

"I love you" my voice slurred as my eyes drooped closed. His chest shook as he chuckled and pressed his face into my hair, "Love you too love. Now sleep" he ordered, starting to hum my lullaby. That was the night that I had the wonderful thought that maybe marrying and forever being with Edward wasn't so bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

**Ok guys, I know your all mad but it was either this or to stop this story and I didn't want to disappoint readers so I'm going to write a couple of more chapters and then finish it. But other than that sorry for the late updates, school's hectic and I'm working my ass off to get a good grade so you all can bear with me for now. It'd be appreciated . Review!-InkXSucker**


End file.
